


Starlight

by Superbutts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbutts/pseuds/Superbutts
Summary: Written for thisprompt:When Regis makes a conscious decision to grow his hair out, Cor finds his gaze lingering more on his king.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Regis keeps falling asleep in at least half of my fics...
> 
> I may have a thing for it >_>

Cor stood stiffly outside Regis's door debating whether he should bother the king or not. He'd just arrived in Insomnia after quite some time away on a mission and as much as he wanted to just crash into his bed, he had a duty to inform his king about what had happened while he was away from the capital.

'Well...it's not like anything unexpected happened. I could probably just leave it till tomorrow.'

But Cor was a good soldier and he would not lead a bad example for his subordinates, so he had to make sure that all his tasks were performed in a timely manner. The marshal sighed softly before knocking on the office door.

"Come in."

Cor walked in to see his majesty hunched over a stack of reports, glasses hanging on the edge of his nose. His hair was shining softly in the sunlight and was a mess, it looked like he'd been running his hands through his hair over and over again as he did his work. As Cor stepped a bit closer to Regis' desk, his eyes narrowed as he stared at Regis' hair.

It looked different somehow...

After a couple of minutes of silence, Regis looked up to see if his guest had made his way in. His eyes locked on to Cor who was just standing and staring at him.

"Ah Cor, welcome back! How are you my friend?" Regis smiled.

"Uh...your hair..."

Regis frowned softly as he grabbed at a small section of his hair, the silver strands glinting in the sunlight that cascaded in through the windows.

"My hair?" Regis let go of the strands to shoot Cor a hurt look. "I can't really help that Cor. You know that I need to protect the city."

As Cor caught sight of the expression on Regis' face, he quickly tried to clarify.

"No! You know I would never say anything like that Regis! It's just..." Cor looked at him hesitantly. "Did your hair get longer while I was away?"

Regis blushed as he looked away from the marshal. "Sorry Cor. I guess I'm just a little sensitive about it."

"It's fine." Cor turned his head to the side a little, trying to get a better look at Regis' hair. "It's definitely longer than before. I'm assuming there's a reason for this?"

Cor knew he was right because he knew that Regis had never grown his hair out long. There was only one reason for him to do something new and that was usually...

"It's Noctis."

"I should have known. And why exactly does the little prince want you to grow long hair?" Cor raised an eyebrow as Regis shook his head.

"He didn't ask me to! It's just Noctis has been pretty upset since Lunafreya had to go back to Tenebrae. He mentioned to me that she'd been teaching him to braid hair and he wanted to get better at it so when she came back, he could do it for her. You know I can't bear my dear son being so upset so I thought I'd grow my hair out so he could practice on me." Regis grinned proudly at the marshal.

'Typical Regis.'

"Why you? Why not one of the maids?"

"Well...Noctis is a bit rough with his hands and I rather he not hurt any of them. Plus, my hair's the longest out of all of us men so I thought it'd be quicker to let my hair grow out instead of making anyone else do it." And then Regis whispered softly, "I really wanted to spend some time with him."

Cor couldn't stop the pang in his chest as he saw the sadness in his king's eyes. He had to think of a way to distract his majesty. The marshal took a few steps closer to the desk until he was practically touching it, Regis' head shooting up to look at him.

"Cor?"

The marshal frowned as he saw how tired Regis looked from up close. "When's the last time you slept?"

"..."

"Regis, answer the question."

"I'll go to bed once I finish the paperwork."

Cor's frown deepened. "No, you look like you're about to keel over. You're going to bed now."

"Don't tell me what to do. I already said once I finish the paperwork I'll go."

As much as Cor wanted to argue with Regis, he knew how stubborn the king could be. After all, Noctis had learnt most of his brattish behaviour from the king whenever he was in a bad mood.

"Fine. Are you nearly done?"

Regis nodded. "Just a couple more reports left. I should be done pretty soon."

Cor shrugged and then slid behind the desk, standing behind Regis' chair.

"Cor?"

"Just carry on working. I'll stay with you until you're done."

Regis opened his mouth to argue but Cor just slapped a hand over his mouth.

"This is not a discussion. The quicker you get it done, the quicker we can get to bed. Okay?"

Regis nodded in agreement and as Cor lifted his hand, he hunched over his desk again burying his head in the work. After some time Cor could feel himself drifting away, he had been exhausted when he had reached the city and just standing and doing nothing was not helping him keep himself awake. He had to keep himself busy. Cor couldn't stop his hands as some of the king's hair slid out of it's bindings. It was long, much longer than Cor had realised.

Regis' head jerked up as he felt fingers sliding through his hair. As he turned his head to look at the marshal, he felt a reprimanding tug at the strands. Regis hissed softly at the pain but he had understood the warning and looked back down at the work he was supposed to be doing.

'I missed this. It's been so long since he's done this' Regis thought as his eyelids began drooping shut softly at the relaxing movement.

Cor noticed the second Regis' head began drooping and quickly scooped him up into his arms.

'Didn't I tell him to finish his work?' Cor huffed softly before depositing the king onto the couch for guests. He gently held up Regis' head as he sat down and placed the king's head in his lap. Regis' hair fanned out across it and he couldn't stop the smile as he saw the relaxed look on Regis' face. As the king slept in his lap, Cor carried on running his hands through Regis' hair.

'He really does look good with long hair but then again he could probably pull of anything.'

Cor pressed a soft kiss on Regis' head before he slowly slid his eyes shut.

'Handsome bastard.'


End file.
